Acepto
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: Tom trago en seco, una veces odiaba como CEDIA De Una Manera tan ridícula A LOS caprichos de Bill, apenas cabeceo, luego Tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse.
1. Chapter 1

Una idea algo tonta para matar el tiempo

F. Endeyng

-Acepto-

Bill, por favor- pidió Tom restregándosele por atrás, quería a su gemelo y ya-vamos

Vuelve a dormir y déjame en paz…- una vez mas ignoro los ruegos lastimeros de Tom y se tapo más con su cobija

Te necesito, tu no me necesitas-pregunto esperanzado

No…

¡Bill! ¡Maldita sea! Dime por que no…-su hermanito lo volteo a ver, y lo miro inocentemente

A la pequeña y un tanto malvada mente de Bill, se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, era tan inteligente, claro que si.

¡Quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio!-chilló Bill de pronto

Se miraron en silencio, ¿seria una broma?

Tom levanto una ceja intrigado-Bill...tú ni siquiera eres...

Oh, ¡Cállate Thomas!-lo calló entre enojado y molesto - si yo digo que lo soy, es por que lo soy ¡no hay nadie mas puro y virginal que yo!

¿Entonces que pretendes que haga?- se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó de una manera posesiva por su delgada cintura

¿Es tan difícil de adivinar?...-giro su cuerpo cruzando los brazos al redor del cuello de Tom- si quieres algo mas de mi, tenemos que estar casados antes...

¡¡¿Casarnos?!!-de un tirón se medio levanto de la cama, aun con Bill colgado de su cuello-¿no estarás hablando en serio?

Bill arrugo el entrecejo y lo tomo por los hombros, inmediatamente Tom se tensó aquello no auguraba nada bueno

Si no me pides que me case contigo-acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de su hermano- va a suceder algo muy malo, ¡malísimo! y tu no quieres eso, ¿o si Tomi?

Tom trago en secó, a veces odiaba como cedía de una manera tan ridícula a los caprichos de Bill, cabeceo apenas, luego tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse.

¿Tom...?

Esta bien Bill, ¿Que es exactamente lo que quieres?-muy dentro de sí sabia que no quería oír la respuesta

Sonrió encantadoramente para su hermano-pues...nada que no puedas hacer-volvió a colgarse del cuello de Tom -Proponme matrimonio, Prepara la boda y claro la luna de miel...

¿Proponerte matrimonio...? ¡¿Boda…luna de miel?!-la cara de Tom era todo un poema, Bill rio divertido

Te explicare...-tomo la mano de Tom y lo condujo junto con el a sentarse en la cama-la propuesta del matrimonio, debe ser algo muy especial, me oyes Tom? especial, ya sabes el te quieres casar con migo, bla, bla, entre otras cosas

Eso creo que lo entiendo-sonrió nervioso

Bien, la boda, bueno no debe ser algo muy opulento por que solo serán los amigos…Ya sabes, Gustav, Georg, David hasta Andreas si quieres, y debes de conseguir a alguien que nos case. y de preferencia que sepa leer-sentencio- no me interesa a quien, pero al menos que disimule no? y la luna de mi...

No te preocupes-le interrumpió ya con un gesto de mas alivio- de eso yo afino todos los detalles...

Pues perfecto entonces-beso sonoramente la mejilla de Tom, se alejo un tanto de el -¿que estas esperando?

Tom lo miro confuso

El interés tiene pies Tom, así que…¡muévete!-lo empujaba hacia la puerta-tienes una semana para hacer todo eso

¿¿Un...na??-tartamudeo asustado

Si, y si cumples en el lapso que te estoy dando....-no pudo continuar con su amenaza ya que su hermano salió casi corriendo del cuarto...

Esa semana iba ser tan divertida...


	2. Compromiso Part 1

Continuando con esta tonta idea...u,u

…__

* * *

Compromiso Part. 1 /Lunes/

-una semana Tom, una...-

Los lunes, nunca habían sido precisamente su día favorito de la semana, a el particularmente le gustaban los viernes. Pero no los lunes.

Y... ¿como quererlos?, si ese preciso día comenzaba su odisea, Bill no quería-o cualquier otra cosa que pasara por su hermosa cabeza- tener nada con el. Y Tom como un buen hombre necesitado de afecto, de atención y sobre todo del "calorcito que le daba su pequeño Bill" no le quedó más remedio que jugar a lo que su hermano quería que jugara.

De alguna manera-pensaba- no resultaba tan vergonzoso todo ese asunto, después de todo al final iba a obtener lo que quería. ¡Como disfrutaría su recompensa! ¡Valla que si! Lo que le mortificaba en este momento es que le diría sus amigos…

Chicos, necesito que me ayuden a organizar una boda ficticia para casarme con mi hermano, y poder "deshojarlo" a gusto...

Claro, aquello no se les debería de ser alarmante, de ninguna manera...claro, sobretodo lo de desojar a Bill…

Debo de dejar de pensar estupideces y ponerme a actuar...-se dijo a si mismo-andando Tom Kaulitz -animó

Salio de su habitación, si la de Tom, por que desde ayer Bill había dejado en claro que no compartían mas el cuarto, hasta que estuvieran casados- ¡No quiero que piensen que soy un chico fácil!- recordó que le dijo justo después de que el regresara más noche el día anterior.

Suspiró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó rumbo a la cocina, el día después de todo, tenía que empezar

* * *

Bill, esa mañana se despertó de un extraordinario buen humor. Se levantó con algo de pereza de la cama; fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Se cambio de ropa poniéndose un gorro negro de pasó. Salió de su cuarto para desayunar.

En el camino, se topo con un todavía soñoliento Gustav, quien lo acompaño a desayunar.

Podía distinguir a Tom, antes de entrar por la puerta. Se encontraba comiendo su segunda o tercera tostada. Bill sonrió.

Buenos días Tom!-saludo alegre bill, dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla. Aquello pareció reanimar a Tom, Gustav se sentó en la mesa sin sorprenderse de eso

El baterista se sirvió un porco de jugo, y le sirvió a bill también. Adelantándose a la petición de su amigo.

Gustav, ¿mas tarde podríamos hablar?- pidió el de rastas, dejando su vaso un lado y alcanzándole la ultima tostada a Bill.

Claro...-le miró curioso, pero no le dio tanta importancia. El pelinegro sonreía divertido

Pero antes-habló bill mientras mordía la tostada- Quiero que me ayudes en una cosa...

¿Que cosa?- se adelantó a preguntar su hermano receloso, el otro sonrió con más ganas-¿no te puedo ayudar yo?

Eso pareció divertir a Gustav también. Tom se sintió molesto. Pero odiaba que Bill necesitara a alguien mas aparte que él.

Una cosa Tom, nada en especial...-miró a Tom con sus ojos inocentes-te lo aseguró

No estés mucho tiempo en la habitación de bill- ordenó en tono molesto parándose de su silla y mirando a Gustav-más tarde hablaremos

Salio de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Una vez Solo Bill hablo.

Creo saber de que te quiere hablar Tom...- dijo en un tono bajo, como si aquello fuese un secreto - sígueme

* * *

¿Casarse? cielos Bill! tus juegos son algo...extraños-confeso al fin de escuchar la pequeña historia de Bill, de lo sucedido el día anterior, claro omitiendo y cambiando algunos detalles.

Es divertido, Gus-se defendió tirándose a la cama a un lado suyo.-Estoy seguro que a ti también te divertirá

Puede ser-aceptó- pero, ¿Que se supone que quieres que haga? ¿Negarme a ayudarle?

No, eso no-se enderezó un poco- solo quiero que te rehúses primeramente, el te lo pedirá de todos modos. Si no batalla un poco, su recompensa no será anhelada

Supongo que tienes algo de razón,... ¿pero yo casarlos?, aunque sea un juego no deja de parecerme extraño...-miró al pelinegro

No tiene que serlo, pero Tom debe aprender a no burlarse de mi inocencia-pareció molesto, el baterista no se la creyó del todo

Dicho entonces-se levantó de la cama y camino a la puerta- te aseguró que haré lo que tu dices...-volteo a había Bill antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

Tom esperaba impaciente en su habitación, se abrió la puerta asomándose por segunda vez, hasta que vio como Gustav salía de la habitación de su hermano.

Salio el también inmediatamente.

¡Hey! ¿Por que tardaste tanto? ¿Que tanto hacían?-no pudo evitar preguntar, el mencionado apenas rió

Nada, te aseguro que ni siquiera me senté en su cama-mintió- ¿que era de lo que querías que habláramos?-

Aquí no, vamos...-Tom lo condujo ahora ha su habitación

Una vez dentro, tom le planteo lo mismo que le había dicho Bill. El fingió estar sorprendido.

No hablaras en serio...

Muy en serio -respondió Tom- Ya sabes como es Bill, y si no estuviera muy necesitado no te estuviera pidiendo ayuda...

No lose, amigo, es decir…Que ustedes dos jueguen a eso ya es extraño, pero que me incluyan a mi, lo es más-sus ojos iban de aquí para allá mirando al de rastas que se paseaba por la habitación

Lose, créeme. Pero a Bill se molestó con migo por burlarme de su idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio y...

No debiste de hacerlo-lo calló- el hecho que tu seas un mujeriego, no quiere decir que el también lo sea

Ya lose-alegó con sus manos-pero es que…

Vamos, no es para que te enojes-volvió a interrumpir-si lo que quieres es que te ayude...puede que lo haga...

Eres una buena persona...-miro a su amigo eternamente agradecido

Si era divertido el asunto después de todo.

* * *

Ya eran pasados el medio día, y Bill buscaba en su armario algo lindo que ponerse. Tenía una corazonada.

Sonrió al encontrar el conjunto perfecto. Y lo dejó en la cama al oír como tocaban a la puerta y un sobre blanco se deslizaba debajo de esta.

Lo tomo con entre sus manos y lo abrió cuidadosamente.

_Tú y Yo esta noche. Paso por tu habitación a las 8._

_Te amo._

_Tom K_.

Leyó un par de veces más, la carta era ridículamente corta. Pero a Bill se le hizo ridículamente dulce. La dejo en su mesita de noche. Necesitaba apurase si quería estar listo a esa hora.

Tenia que estar muy guapo esa noche. Muy guapo.


	3. Compromiso Parte 2

¿Bill no es encantador?...

F. Endeyng

* * *

Compromiso /Lunes...todavía/

* * *

El pelinegro planchaba su cabello, riendo ante los tontos comentarios que hacia Georg y secundaba el baterista. Los dos acostados en la cama de la habitación de Bill mientras que este se arreglaba

Imagínate...-dijo Georg- luego vendrán los mini Kaulitz, ¡Qué horror cambiaremos pañales!

¡Que estupideces dices!-los tres rieron con ganas

Y cambiando el tema de pañales-Gustav se acomodó sus lentes y prosiguió- ¿Que piensas hacer esta noche? por no preguntar toda la semana- preguntó, Bill dejo un momento lo que hacia para encararlo, El bajista lo miro expectante

Nada que el no pueda manejar-sonrió como un niño travieso- Además, cuento con su ayuda... ¡vamos empezando chicos! no me dirán que me van a dejar solo

Puedes estar seguro que estamos contigo -sus amigos le miraron cómplices- pero, al menos dinos ¿Cual es el plan?-hablo Georg

Se vio inquisidor en el espejo. Su cabello ya esta listo, su maquillaje, su ropa...más perfecto no podía estar. Se ojeo una vez más para dirigirse a Gustav y a Georg

Lo de Hoy, ya está listo, supongo que la boda será el miércoles. Mañana es el punto clave- sus amigos asintieron - Quedamos que tu serias el padre imaginario-señalo al rubio- lo que me hace pensar que tu Geo serás algo así como el padrino

Suena lógico- aceptó el bajista

Así es-siguió Bill- pensó, que también necesitara a David y a Andreas, por eso debemos de intervenir rápido. Cuando yo este en la cita con Tom, ustedes, deberán poner al tanto a David

¿Y Andreas? El también necesitara como jugar-miró a sus amigos complacido

¿Es divertido jugar a la manera de Bill cierto?-río bajito- no se preocupen, yo mismo me encargó de eso

* * *

Tom Kaulitz era un tipo genial, jodidamente guapo, con una sonrisa y una presencia que podrían derretir a cualquiera, por no mencionar sus maravillosos dotes en la cama. Eso al menos pensaba él. Pero en este momento ser todo un "adonis", no le estaba ayudando de ninguna manera.

Había buscado en internet, en revistas, libros... ¡Hasta le había preguntado a Georg! Eso era por decir mucho. ¿Y de que le sirvió? Tenía la cabeza mas hueca que desde que empezó.

Pero Bill valía pena, por el sería capaz de decir un ridículamente romántico discurso que ninguna novia o novio antes habían escuchado jamás. Por que cuando el se proponía algo, nada ni nadie lo detenía...

Además-cabe mencionar- que ya se había citado con Bill. Así ni como echarse para tras. Y seguramente a estas horas su hermanito se estaba vistiendo, maquillando, arreglándose para el. Pensó en eso, mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas revueltas lo que había ido a comprar después de hablar con Gustav, con ansias lo tomo.

En una clásica, pero significativa cajita de terciopelo negro, se halla un precioso anillo que con solo verlo en el estante en aquella joyería le hizo pensar en Bill. De un profundo color blanco, pequeño y brillante.

Esto debería gustare...-más que afirmar se pregunto, enserio que debería

Lo cerró de golpe dejándolo en su antigua posición. Tomo sus ropas y decidió alistarse de una buena vez. No quería imaginarse lo que Bill le haría si llegaba un segundo tarde...

* * *

Examinó su reloj, faltaban aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco segundos para las ocho. Estaba a tiempo. Sostuvo fuerte lo que traía en sus manos y tocó la puerta.

Voy…-se oyó la cantarina voz de Bill del otro lado de la puerta, eso lo hizo sentir más inquieto

Hola Tom…-el rechinido de la puerta, lo alertó e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en Bill

Lucía más delicioso y bello que de costumbre. Hasta su sonrisa lucía más brillante

Hola Bill- contempló a su hermanito varios segundos, la risilla de Bill lo sacó de su ensoñación-oh, lo siento…toma es para ti-le extendió el regalo que sostenía en su mano

¿Y esto? -el pelinegro lo observó interrogante

Pues veras, se supone que antes de las citas se regalan flores o chocolates, tu sabes; esas cosas, y como a ti no te gusta el chocolate y darte flores seria armar una guerra contigo...

Es bonito…gracias-abrazo al pequeño oso de blanco negro adornado con un moño negro-lo dejare en la habitación- colocó al oso en la cama. Sonrió, casi sintió pena por todo lo que le hacía a Tom…casi.

¿Nos vamos?-cerró la puerta tras s, el de rastas sonrió y le guiño un ojo

Claro…

* * *

De los muchos lugares que Bill se pudo imaginar que sería la dichosa cita nunca se imagino que sería en la azota del estudio. El lugar había sido arreglado de manera sencillamente romántica, con luces tuenes, un par de velas trazando el camino hacia una elegante mesa hecha precisamente para la cena. Una simple rosa blanca le adornaba en medio junto con una botella de vino.

Pudo ver a un lado de la mesa el i pod de Tom conectado a unas pequeñas bocinas. Era de ahí de donde provenía la musiquita de violines que creyó escuchar.

Eres tan tonto Tom…

De nada Bill - tomó su brazo y lo condujo por el sendero de velas hacia la mesa. Le abrió la silla para que se sentara. Este le agradeció sonriendo

Espero que sea de tu total agrado…-destapó la bandeja que contenía la comida, le sirvió a su hermano y luego a el

No esperaba menos de ti…-enredo el tenedor en la pasta, la especialidad culinaria de Tom y lo llevo a su boca - Sabe tan bien como siempre…

Me alegro – él también empezó a comer

La cena pasó en relativa calma. Con sonrisas bobas, miradas fugaces y palabras tontas. Bill estaba feliz, desde hace tanto tiempo se le debió haber ocurrido esa loca idea, pensaba al sonreírle enamorado a Tom.

El de rastas también pensaba igual, había sido bueno seguirle el juego a su hermano. Ya que verle sonriendo así, con aquellos ojitos soñadores sabía que estaba valiendo la pena.

¿En que piensas Tom?-preguntó de pronto el menor, dejando su tenedor aun lado. Ya su cena se había terminado

En ti…-dijo simplemente- como siempre

Oh…-las mejillas de Bill se sonrojaron, trató de componerse. El punto no era que el se sintiera nervioso, si no al revés…tenía que volver a la jugada…- ¡Que lindo Tomi!, pero supongo que no me trajiste a aquí he hiciste esta maravillosa cena para decirme eso… ¿o si?

Tom se atragantó con el vino que estaba tomando, su hermano se paro rápido a darle golpecitos en la espalda, segundos después pareció respirar con normalidad

Si, tienes razón…-sentía su cara roja, no sabía si por el esfuerzo recién hecho o por la vergüenza o los nervios. El pelinegro lo miraba curioso…-yo

Tomó con delicadez las suaves manos de su hermanito, rogó muy dentro de si que aquel discurso que había recitado horas antes no se le hubiera olvidado.

¿Sí?...-sonrió hermosamente a su hermano-dime

He Bill, yo quería saber...decirte- trago nervioso saliva, sus manos temblaban. Respiró profundo y miro a Bill – Quiero serte sincero, yo tenia todo un discurso preparado para este momento, pero estando aquí, quiero expresar lo que siento, lo que en verdad te quisiera decir

Dilo…-le animó

Se que esto es algo así como una broma- siguió- y de hacerlo realmente se que no cambiaran mucho los hechos puesto que…

Al grano Thomas…-interrumpió algo exasperado

Como decía - continuo con ansias- se que pasar la vida a tu lado no es nada nuevo para nosotros, siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre. Pero quiero pasar a otra etapa contigo. Por que quiero sentir nuestro amor a la luz, y ya no a las sombras, que todos sepan que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo. Que nos besemos, que nos amemos, sin reservas sin miedos…-Tom contuvo el aliento un momento - Se que un papel o una ceremonia no hacen la diferencia, que mi alma y mi corazón no se encadenaran mas a ti por alguna firma o testigos. Pero es lo que tú quiero, lo que yo quiero…y es lo correcto…

Tom sostuvo solo una mano de Bill, se incoó ante el como se supone que debía hacerlo. Busco entre sus anchos pantalones la dichosa cajita.

Te amo, estoy tan enamorado de ti…-suspiró y abrió lento la cajita - Bill Kaulitz Trümper, ¿me harías el honor, el privilegio y la felicidad de casarte conmigo?

La mirada de Bill se torneo borrosa, una lagrima se escurrió de la línea de sus ojos. Su hermano lo mirada anhelante y sintió su corazón latir desbocado cuando este le coloco el precioso anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

¿Que dices?- vio enternecido la mirada vidriosa de Bill, como era adorable su hermano.

¡Mierda Tom!-exclamó al fin-Claro que acepto casarme contigo, sea o no sea de manera real-se lanzó a los brazos el de rastas quien lo recibió gustoso

Yo también, Bill… -cerró sus ojos al sentir como Bill le depositaba un casto beso en sus labios

Tom lo jaló mas hacia si, no dejando escapar sus labios, mismos que empezaba a besar con adoración, de manera lenta y dulce, pero quiso seguir más explorar esa boca, llenarse del sabor embriagante de su hermano…

¡Basta!-rio aun con los labios de Tom en los suyo- detente…

Este lo miro mal, pero no se alejó de el…-vamos Bill

¿No pretenderás abrir tu regalo antes de la fiesta?-su hermano bufo molesto-si no te detengo ahora no podre después…-sonrió, Tom después lo hizo

Bien en ese caso, mi prometido debería ir a acostarse…-Bill río ante eso

Solo si me prometido me acompaña - al de rastas le brillaron los ojos- hasta la puerta…

¿Y podre darte un beso?-lucio esperanzado, la sonrisa del pelinegro no podía ser mas ancha

Uno, solo…-concedió

Las velas ya se habían consumido. Al siguiente día Tom subiría a recoger todo, en ese momento quería dormir y darle un buen beso a Bill. Bajaron las escaleras.

Con uno me basta…-lo tomo una vez que estaban en frente de su puerta, sus labios se conectaron maravillosamente, se separo apenas con ganas-…por ahora


	4. Preparativos

Uno más… Bill como siempre un chico muy travieso ^^!

_**F. Endeyng**_

* * *

Preparativos /Martes/

* * *

Andreas como era bien sabido era el mejor amigo de los gemelos Kaulitz. Se frecuentaban cada que podían, se hablaban y se hacían favores como lo buenos amigos que eran

Quería y estimaba tanto a Tom como a Bill. Pero siendo sinceros tenía una cierta debilidad hacia este último. Y no era ningún secreto ya que como decía Tom, Bill se daba a querer.

Y por eso mismo tanto el como Tom solían ceder ante los caprichos de Bill, caían rendidos ante su sonrisa brillante, a sus ojitos que destilaban una casi falsa inocencia y a su aparente fragilidad

Por no mencionar...

¡¡Andy...!!

A su encantador tonito de voz

Bill, como siempre un placer oírte-contesto desde el otro lado de la línea

Yo lo se Andy... ¿Que hacías?, ¡Espero no haberte molestado!-chilló con falsa preocupación

Dormía…ah...-bostezó- Pero tú sabes que jamás molestas

¡Me alegró! Por que voy a necesitar un poco de tu ayuda en estos días...

¿Ayuda?-Andreas rascó su cabeza nervioso, Bill pidiendo ayuda no significaba nada bueno...-Espero que sea algo muy importante para que me hallas despertado

¡Lo es! Te lo aseguró

Bien- dijo Andreas no muy seguro- Te escucho

Escucha...el problema es que Tom se burló de mi, por que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio y...

Bill, tu ni siquiera lo eres- Le interrumpió Andreas, Bill frunció el seño

¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada! ¡Ni que nos hubieras visto!-refuto como si eso fuera verdad. Andreas casi rió

Tienes razón, perdóname olvide que tu eres la inocencia personificada- sonrió divertido ante los chillidos que se oían

Bien como te decía- siguió Bill ya calmado de su ligera molestia-Tom se burló de mi y está sentenciado a que no va a tener más del amor del pequeño Bill hasta que estemos casados…

¡Cielos Bill! no hablaras enserio-habló enteramente alarmado-mira que se meterán en muchos problemas, yo los apoyo pero…

Cálmate Andy-le corto- Es un juego, de esos que a veces se me ocurren

Oh...-exclamo apenas

El caso es que Tom debería pedirme matrimonio, preparar y hacer la boda y claro planear la luna de miel...lo primero ya lo hizo, hoy de seguro esta organizando la boda-jugueteo con un mechón de cabello mientras esperaba la respuesta de Andreas

No se por que, siento que quieres que te ayude a que eso no se lleve a acabo...

Eso no-negó con una sonrisa dibujándosele de pronto- solo no quiero que las cosas le salgan facilmente, mira que así no será divertido...

Tus juegos son tan perversos...-río juntó con Bill- Y dime pequeño Bill, ¿Para que soy bueno?

* * *

Desde muy temprano ese día Tom se dio a la tarea de realizar una lista con la seria de cosas que según el necesitaba o bien que debía hacer

Y...hasta ahora eran muy pocas, pues bien no sabia con exactitud hasta que punto Bill quería que llevara el asunto de la boda.

Se sentía como esas tipas locas todas histéricas planeando afanosamente su boda soñada. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Ese trabajo no lo debería hacer mejor Bill? Después de todo el era el lado sensible de la relación.

Ya se imaginaba, que de ser la boda real, Bill seria el que estuviera a cargo. El pequeño yendo de aquí para allá, todo ocupado, hablando, maldiciendo y ordenando. Si, ya lo veía con sus ojitos ilusionados esperando con ansias el día.

Pero más valía guardar esos pensamientos en su mente, de decírselas a Bill sabía que lo haría enojar o le daría más cuerda. Y ninguna de las dos opciones era muy buena, al menos para el.

¿Necesitare flores?-se preguntaba- Nose...quizás deba llamar a mamá...-silencio- ¡No! eso seria peligroso, preguntara...

Se tiro de espaldas a la cama dejando un momento la lista aun lado

Quizás…deba pedirle ayuda a Andreas...-sonrió ante su idea- si mi buen amigo andreas, el me ayudara...

De entre sus anchos pantalones buscó su celular, lo alzo a su mirada marcando el número de fiel amigo

¡Andreas! amigo, necesito...

* * *

Chicos-dijo Bill con un tono de voz serio impropio de el- Ya no pueden entrar a mi habitación, soy un hombre comprometido y eso se vería mal ante la sociedad

Pero Bill, solo queríamos platicar...-replicó georg totalmente entrado en el papel- nadie dirá nada

De verdad lo siento, georg, gustav...pero tengo fuertes principios morales y...

Tom hacia un par de minutos había cortado la llamada con Andreas y todavía se hallaba tachando y escribiendo en la lista, hasta que escucho una algarabía en el pasillo, y como todo buen ser humano ávido de curiosidad salió a ver

Realmente no creo que a Tom le moleste- cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, Bill aun se hallaba renuente

Bill iba a replicar pero callo al ver a Tom salir de su habitación y caminar hacia ellos

¿Que sucede aquí?-preguntó una vez situado al lado de Bill

Nada- se adelantó Bill antes que Georg o gustav contestaran- solo que estos dos querían que nos juntáramos en mi habitación, según ellos a platicar; pero yo les decía que no por que ya no puedo estar a solas con otro hombre que no seas tu...ya que estamos comprometidos, ¿no es así?

Tom pestañeo varias veces no creyendo lo que oía

Creo…-contesto al fin

¿Ven?-sonrió feliz- Ahora si me disculpan iré a embellecerme aun mas- beso a Tom en la mejilla despidiéndose antes de regresar a su cuarto a embellecerse

Que se le va ser...-dijo Gustav- Iré a ensayar un poco ¿vienen?

No creo, tengo ganas de otra siesta...-se oyó aburrido

Nada de eso, ahora recuerdo que tengo que hablar con tigo- Georg le miro con pereza, Gustav quiso reír

Bien entonces, nos vemos en la cena...

* * *

No lose Tom, Es decir ¿Que ganó con todo esto?

¿Que tu queridísimo amigo Tom, no muera lastimosamente en manos de su pequeño hermano?- le miro lastimero

Georg mordió la manzana que hallo por casualidad sobre la mesa. Se hallaban en la cocina del estudio ya que ahí según Tom, Bill no los oirá

No me convences- le miro con desengaña

¡Diablos Georg!, que quieres- se crispió Tom, azotando sus manos a la mesa

Pues...-dio un mordisco a su manzana- ¿Que estas dispuesto a dar?

No puedo creerlo- se repitió Tom cerrando la puerta tras sí- enserio que no

Observó su habitación, se le hizo inmensamente grande y sobre todo sola. Sin Bill, y recientemente, sin su oso de peluche de la infancia, realmente se sentía muy sola

Maldito Georg…-siseó por lo bajo.

Su grandioso amigo había pedido a cambio de su cooperación, a su osito de peluche ¿para qué demonios quería Georg a su oso? No lo sabia, quizás solo era para arruinarle aun más las noches sin su amado Bill o quizás simplemente era para hacerle el mal.

Y el no se pudo negar. Amaba más a Bill que a su osito. Suspiro patéticamente, ya era de noche. ¿Ahora con que dormiría abrazado, imaginando que era Bill?

¿Donde demonios estará la Gibson?- se pregunto rebuscando entre sus cosas. Aun le quedaba su fiel guitarra


	5. Despedida

Despedida /Miércoles/

* * *

_Bill Kaulitz Trümper ¿aceptas a Tom Kaulitz Trümper como tú legitimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y sobre todo para estar con el en las malas y buenas ventas?- habló solemne, Tom rodó los ojos, ¡valla parodia que se había cargado!_

_Un silencio agudo se hizo presente en la sala, todos giraron hacia Bill en espera de la respuesta. Tom pareció alarmado, ¿acaso no había sido él la tonta idea de la boda? ¿Qué tanto pensaba entonces?. _

_-¿Aceptas o no?- repitió Gustav, también extrañado del silencio de Bill. _

_-Bill…-Tom tocó el hombro de su hermano._

_-No…-retiró la mano de Tom de su hombro, dejando caer el ramo-plumero que sostenía. _

_-¡Bill por Dios!, por un momento deja de ser Bill, y acepta de una maldita vez…-soltó Tom enojado, Bill lo miró con… ¿Pena?_

_-Yo no puedo Tom, sea esta una boda de verdad o no, no puedo.-tomo aire y siguió-la verdadera razón por lo que te pedí que hicieras esto fue para…_

_Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la alta, fornida y altanera figura que se encaminaba al "altar". Tom abrió sus ojos a lo máximo, no supo ni que pensar._

_-¡Viniste! ¡Tardaste tanto!- Bill para total asombro de los ahí presentes salió corriendo de su lugar, lazándose a los brazos del hombre recién llegado. Este lo recibió gustoso plantándole un beso en su mejilla. _

_- Lamento haber llegado tarde…_

_- ¡Suelto mal nacido!- rugió Tom llegando a su lado arrebatándole de sus brazos a su Bill- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Bushido?_

_Bushido sonrío burlón - ¿Belleza, aun no le haz dicho?- las mejillas de Bill se incendiaron negando levemente, Tom hizo más fuerte su agarre, sintió una ira envenenarle la sangre.- Lo haré yo entonces…Bill no se casara contigo, lo hará conmigo…_

_Soltó a Bill que mansamente se dejó abrazar de nuevo por Bushido. La ira se había convertido en una mezcla de horror y furia. De repente respirar se le hacía difícil._

_-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Tom histérico-¡¡¡Dime que es una maldita broma!!!_

_-Lo siento Tom…_

_-No, esto es una maldita broma…_

_- Gracias por organizarnos la boda…cuñado…-Bushido rió malévolamente_

_-No, están jugando, No, no, no ¡NOOOOOO!_

¡Nooo!- gritó Tom levantándose de golpe de la cama, despertando de su horrible sueño. Respiraba con dificultad y el sudor le recorría la frente. Aventó las cobijas aun lado, incorporándose para ir al baño.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos. Mojó su rostro tranquilizándose un poco, cerró la llave.

Fue tan real…- secó con una toalla su cara, la cual tiró al piso. –Mierda...-una punzada de miedo le traspasó la mente.

Salió corriendo, casi tropezando con sus pies.

* * *

Unos golpecitos a su puerta, que después parecieron patadas hicieron despertar el agradable sueño de Bill. Enojado y con sueño se levantó a abrir.

¿Qué quieres?-masculló con el seño fruncido, dejando pasar a Tom que parecía tener un ataque de histeria.

Sus nerviosas manos atrajeron a Bill con fuerza, sacudiéndolo. La respiración alterada de Tom le golpeó la cara.

¿Te gusta el imbécil de Bushido? ¡¿Preferirás casarte con el antes que con migo?!-los ojos de Tom quisieron salirse de sus orbitas, Bill dio un paso para atrás pero su hermano lo estiró otra vez-¿Es verdad? ¡Contesta!

En su rostro se mostró una mueca molesta, empujó a Tom – No se de que me estas hablando, si haz venido aquí para gritarme y para decir puras estupideces, haz el favor de largarte de mi habitación.- abrió la puerta

Tom se fijó en los ojos de Bill, cuando por fin sus nervios se calmaron se sintió de verdad muy idiota.

¡Perdóname Billa!-apresó a su hermanito en un sofocante abrazó. Bill chilló queriéndose zafar-Tuve un sueño horrible, y me deje llevar…

¡Suéltame!-Tom relajó sus brazos pero no lo soltó –El hecho de que a ti te de por tener sueños más extraños que los míos, no te da derecho a venir a mí de esa manera- hizo un mohín con los labios

¡Yo se! Yo se…-besó con desespero la s mejillas de Bill, topándose con sus labios lo que provocó que este desviara su rostro - ¿Qué sucede?

Aun no te he perdonado-Tom resopló, pero no le dio importancia- tendrás que hacer un merito demasiado grande esta tarde… ¿Hoy nos casamos?-inquirió ignorando los ruegos de Tom

Eso tenía planeado pero…

¿Pero?...

Lo que pasa es que faltan cosas que afinar, detalles y me había olvidado de…-Tom calló pensando en una buena excusa para explicar su atraso no quería enojar más Bill

¿De…?-su mentecilla malvada se iluminó-¡Claro! Que tontos, ¡la fiesta de ex solteros!- dio unos saltitos aplaudiendo infantilmente con sus manos-¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar?

El cerebro de Tom procesó la idea – Sí, por eso decía que aun no nada de boda…

En ese caso, fuera…-empujó a Tom fuera de su cuarto- Tengo menos de medio día para organizar mi fiesta y tu la tuya…

Espera yo…

Solo te advierto una cosa…-entrecerró los ojos amenazante- si me llego a enterar de que metiste a tu despedida a un par de siliconas…-Tom tragó saliva- Me harás quedar viudo antes de la boda…

Bill, espera…

Aclarado los puntos… ¡nos vemos luego Tomi…!-antes de poder volver a replicar la puerta se cerró en sus narices

* * *

¡Gustav!-chilló Bill parado delante de la habitación del mencionado.- ¡Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar! ¡Ándale!

No llores, voy…-Con pereza cerró la puerta, caminando de lado de un hiperactivo Bill. - ¿No dijiste que harías una fiesta?- preguntó tomando las llaves de su coche, el pequeño Bill no manejaba a estas alas horas de la noche…claro

Si pero, me ahorro, tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo yendo a un lugar a donde ya hay, ¿Divertido, no?- Acomodó su cabello antes de subir al coche de Gustav, una vez a dentro se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad

Supongo… ¿Tom sabe?- quiso saber si ir de fiesta con Bill no seria un acto suicida

Estando allá le mandare un mensaje, ¿Puedes creer que Andreas nos dejó plantados por que según el debía estudiar? ¡Estudiar un miércoles, por dios! Estoy empezando a creer que Andy esta loco…

Hay personas que tiene bien sus prioridades, no como cierta gente…-reviró los ojos hacia Bill, pero este se dio el desentendido

Como digas…- jugueteó con el botón que subía y baja los vidrios del auto, Gustav metió velocidad. Bill era tan...él.

* * *

Las luces de colores le segaron de pronto. Las personas bailoteaban en la pista central, otras charlaban acompañados de botellas de alcohol y otras más allá se comían a besos. Su estomago se revolvió ante lo ultimo.

¿Estas seguro que el está aquí? – Georg buscó con la mirada pero no encontró nada

¿Qué dices?- la estridente música no lo dejaba escuchar, Georg sin embargo pareció entenderlo

¡Qué si Bill está aquí!- gritó esta vez

Seguro, me mando un mensaje de que aquí estaría…-subió también el tono de su voz, rebuscando en el lugar unos cabellos alborotados- Voy a buscarlo, ¿te quedaras aquí?

Los ojos de Georg se pasearon en la escultural morena que le guiñaba un ojo desde la barra, la rubia al lado de esta coqueteaba a Tom quien decidió ignorarla

Suerte Tom…-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Georg ya estaba sentado al lado de la morena. Tom solo volteó abriéndose el paso en la pista buscando a su hermano. Dedujo que estaría bailando

* * *

Sintió un ligero roce de manos en sus caderas, se dio la vuelta algo molesto- dije sin tocar amigo…-siseó

De verdad discúlpame…-para nada sonó arrepentido, Bill pensó mandarlo al diablo.- Es que eres tan irresistible…-se relamió los labios

Yo se lo que soy y te agradecería que no te volvieras a acercar…- movió sus pies alejándose de él, pero la mano de su "amigo" lo detuvo

Tú…-estaba por maldecir pero su salvador había llegado

Desaparece…-los ojos de Tom se ensombrecieron en advertencia. El tipo dejó a Bill huyendo cobardemente. Tom se giró a Bill-¿Tu fiesta…Eh?

La música fluyó entre ellos dos, Bill agradeció internamente que su hermano apareciera. Además de que se iniciaba ha aburrir

Oh, vamos- se pegó a Tom, quien instintivamente tomó sus caderas. Su cuerpo empezó a menearse al ritmo de la canción que empezó a sonar, Tom le imitó.- Pensé que no habías captado mi indirecta Tomi y como Gus se fue ha hacer hijos a otro lado…tuve que divertirme solo ¡que despedida tan triste! ¿No crees?

Una completa pena Bill – olisqueo el cuello de su hermano con ansias locas de besarlo, pero había demasiada gente que los podía ver si ya de por si estaban dando un buen espectáculo- ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar, más privado?-susurró en el oído de su hermano

Me encantaría pero estoy por casarme…- besó ligeramente la barbilla de Tom, quien comenzó a temblar y no precisamente de miedo

Estoy seguro que a tu futuro marido no le importaría en lo absoluto…-paró el sensual baile de Bill mirándolo expectante

¿Tú crees?- sonrió al instante.

Una canita al aire no es serle infiel, créeme…-siguió el juego de Bill. Por primera vez amo verdaderamente la traviesa mente de su hermanito – Más aun si estamos por casarnos

¡Uh!...-abrazó su cuello, riendo entre dientes- No nose, ¿Qué pensaría mi marido al ver que a su virgencito, ya no le queda el nombre?

Pensaría que su virgencito tuvo mucho tiempo libre…- Bill se permito una carcajada, Tom tomó su mano…-¿Qué dices?

A donde…-sus labios se curvearon deslizando su lengua

-A donde tú quieras cariño…

* * *

Pensaba en hacer sufrir más a Tomi, pero bueno…me decidí en darle un regalito de año nuevo n,n!!

Por cierto, he empezado a tener un delirio hacia al Bushido, odio al tipo y siempre lo odiare, pero recién acabo de terminar de leer un fic de Bushido x Bill, que bueno…

Nos leemos pronto!! Yuki, subiré pronto el fic que te prometí!! Lo juro!!


	6. Boda 1

**¡Gracias por comentar! n_n Motivan a mi pobre corazón T^T**

* * *

Boda /jueves/

* * *

A Bill le gustaban los jueves. Los jueves olían a viernes y los viernes olían a Tom. Y particularmente ese jueves, se le estaba antojando tan placentero. Hasta podría volverse a dormir tranquilamente, aforrándose cual niño a _sus dos_ bonitos ositos de peluche.

¿Y retasar por un segundo más el suplicio de Tom, es decir retener su inminente felicidad? Por dios, ni el era tan malo.

Tanteó con su mano hasta tomar su celular que estaba en el buró de lado de la cama. Marcó con creciente diversión el número tan conocido. Unos segundos bastaron para que se oyera el timbre al otro lado de la línea

¿Donde estas Tomi?-Bill se recostó bocabajo en la cama moviendo sus pies de manera ansiosa de arriba a bajo.

EH? Dormido supongo...-contestó con pereza. Soñaba con Bill, películas de acción, Bill, autos y con Bill por su puesto.

Supones... ¿No deberías estar haciendo algo importante Tomi? Nose Tu sabes…-intentó hacerle memoria Tom se oía tan perdido.

Uh nose...me duele la cabeza…-una ligera resaca le estaba cobrando su felicidad de ayer en la noche Se levantó de la cama con el celular pegado al oído - Lo único que recuerdo es que ayer en la noche...estuviste

Disculpa ? –le interrumpió Bill -no se de que hablas yo ayer estaba en mi camita durmiendo… ¿No me estarás engañado Tomas?-cuestionó Bill falsamente molesto

Billa amor tu sabes que jamás haría eso...-abrió la pequeña alacena detrás del espejo de baño buscando una pastilla que le quitara el dolor de cabeza.

Bien, pero regresando a nuestra conversación inicial...Si no recuerdas yo te ayudare...Tom sonrió agradecido de que le quisiera ayudar. Era tan noble de su parte.-Empieza con B...

¿¿Si??-siguió rebuscando

Y termina en oda...solo junta las letras…-pidió Bill divertido dando saltitos en la cama

B y oda... –Tom paró su búsqueda-¡mierda!-exclamó recién y cuando se acordó de que aun no había comenzado hacer nada. Cerró la puertita de la alacena, su dolor de cabeza ya se había pasado. Ahora otros malestares le estaban molestando y más fuerte-Debo…colgar Bill

Entonces nos vemos luego...Tomi-se despido alegremente, la llamada ya se había cortado

* * *

David Jost mejor conocido como el manager, productor y mama gallina de los niños de Tokio Hotel estaba algo así como conmocionado...o algo muy parecido. Sabía que todo era un maldito juego, una tontería por no decir uno de los tantos caprichos de Bill por salir de la rutina. Pero aun así su postizo corazón de madre se le estruja… ¡Sus niños se iban a casar! ¿Que mas se le podía pedir a la vida si no es verlos juntos y felices? hasta ya tenia las lagrimas al borde del llanto y eso que todavía no empezaba la boda

Entonces... ¿yo entregare a Bill cierto?- Tom reviró los ojos un tanto harto de la situación. Esa era como la onceaba vez que David le hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Que no había entendido las primeras diez veces? David lo miró anhelante esperando las palabras mágicas

Por última vez...Sí David tú lo entregaras, me lo darás, regalaras o lo que sea que quieras hacer... ¿feliz?-gruñó Tom -Ahora vete que necesito ultimar los detalles...

Bien me voy...-David estaba feliz y por lo mismo ignoro el tono grosero en que tom lo había corrido. Literalmente se fue saltando del lugar ya que debería preparase para verse muy bien. ¡Que nadie diga que mama gallina no se viste bien!

Una vez que David se fue de la sala de ensayos en donde Tom "organizaba" su boda se tranquilizó un poco. Estaba nervioso y muy atrasado. Desde que se Bill le había despertado amorosamente recordándole de lo del dichoso asunto de la Boda no había parado de hacer llamados, cerrar tratos con personas y muchos billetes de por medio. Pues bien en un principio pensaba preparar un improviso "altar" en la sala de ensayos, para así que las cosas resultaran fáciles y sencillas y para por fin acabar con todo ese asunto.

Pero el maldito sueño que había tenido la anoche anterior le había dejado muy inquieto. ¿Y si Bushido o cualquier otro imbécil se apareciera por ahí diciendo que el ni de chiste se casaría con Bill por que Bill no lo quería? ¿Si eso pasaba? ¿Por todos los dioses! No iba a permitir eso ni muerto ni en vida. Por eso cambio intempestivamente de planes dándole un giro dramático al juego de Bill. El quería una boda, el tendría una boda.

* * *

Recorrió con parsimonia su exquisitez. Sus blancas y delicadas manos recorrían su contorno fascinado, por no decir enamorado de lo que sus ojos chocolates veían. ¿Cómo algo podía ser tan jodidamente perfecto? ¡Oh! Si tan solo se hubiesen conocido antes…

¿Lo sientes Saki? Es tan suavecito y tan único-Bill acariciaba el traje blanco que se exhibía en el maniquí en una de sus boutique favoritas de ropa de alta exclusividad. Desde aquella vez que lo vio (entiéndase hace unos momentos) se había perdidamente enamorado de él.- ¿Verdad Saki? ¿Qué dices?

El susodicho guardaespaldas apenas le echó una ojeada al traje. Era bonito si, pero Bill parecía pensar que era la onceaba maravilla del mundo.- Está bien…si a ti te gusta, esta bien.-Bill pareció ignorar lo que había dicho ya aun seguía embelezado con el traje. Saki se estremeció hasta parecía que violaría a la inocente ropa en cualquier momento.-Cómpralo y vamonos, ya sea hace tarde… y debes de estar listo para antes de las seis-racionó Saki esperanzado en que Bill parara sus muy conocidos ataques de Bill.

Ok…-aceptó de buena gana tomando la pieza entera de ropa llevándosela a la dependienta de tuno para que se la cobrara y envolviera. Saki suspiró contento de que por fin terminara su compra.

A él realmente le gustaba su trabajo. Proteger a los chicos, seguirlos de aquí para halla y claro aguantar rabietas de vez en cuando, jamás eso había sido una molestia para Saki. Pero acompañar a Bill cuando iba de compras…era algo que ni uno de sus mejores compatriotas estaría listo para hacer. Ni el mismo lo estaba…

Saki acabó de recordar que necesito un par de zapatos nuevos, llama a Tom y dile que llegaré más tarde…-le ordenó Bill amablemente. Si saki no fuera él, juraría que ya se hubiera puesto a llorar o al maldecir al menos.

* * *

¿Estas hablando en serio Tom?-Gustav no caía en su asombro; Georg a su lado tenía la misma sensación. Era algo que no se lo esperaban

Tom sonrió a su imagen en el espejo. Pido unas horas antes a sus amigos reunirse con él en el lugar secreto que había alquilado para llevara a cabo la boda, les dio la dirección y no tardaron mucho en dar con el lugar. Y ahora estaban en el baño de hombres del salón ya que Tom se terminaba de arreglar mientras que afuera personas entraban y salían acomodando, trayendo y llevando cosas. Muy útiles en verdad

¿Por qué no he de hablar en serio? Ustedes siempre han sabido de lo nuestro, y se que ninguna vez han dicho algo por que no hay mucho que decir al respecto- Tom terminó de abrocharse el ultimo botón de su camisa para acomodarse el saco negro y apretar el moñito que iba debajo del cuello . Estaba ya listo, aun nervioso pero listo. -¿Nos vamos compañeros en mis últimos momentos de soltería?

¿Sabes que hay una posibilidad muy grande de que Bill terminé matándote?- se burló Gustav ajustándose la corbata

También puede que termine amándote más…-animó Georg metiendo sus manos en el pantalón gris oscuro que llevaba Tom los vio entretenido

Es increíble lo que hace una ropa elegante ¡Hasta parecen personas!-sonrió socarrón. Ni Georg ni Gustav se sintieron ofendidos pensaban lo mismo de Tom. –Será mejor que vallamos a ver como acomodaron todo… ¡No quiero ni imaginar que hallan traído flores por error!

Eso sería todo un problema…-los tres salieron riendo del baño. Valla sorpresa la que le esperaba a Bill

* * *

**Miserablemente corto, pero quería dejarle algo de duda XD!**

**Prometo actualizar muy pronto n,n!! Gracias de nuevo por leer.**

**F. Endeyng **


	7. Boda 2

Jueves /todavía/

* * *

Las campanas a lo lejos, muy lejos sonaron. Bill pensó que eso debía ser una coincidencia quizás ya se imaginaba cosas puesto que en todo su alrededor no se distinguía ninguna bendita iglesia. Aunque el lugar delante suyo se parecía mucho a una, pero está no tenía ninguna cúpula ni mucho menos campanas.

Negó con la cabeza desasiéndose de esa idea tomando la mano que le brindaba Saki para ayudarle a salir del lujoso automóvil. Movía impaciente el ramo-plumero –lo más parecido a un ramo que pudo encontrar- se ceñía en su mano izquierda, Saki cerró la puerta del coche para seguir a Bill quien se había adelantado por el caminito empedrado que se dibujaba a sus pies.

Allí en la puerta se encontraba un ansioso David, mordiéndose un extremo de su traje todo bobo viendo a su retoño. ¡Qué rápido crecían los hijos!

Tomó a Bill de los hombros apresándolo en un abrazo de oso. Saki se mantenía un tanto alejado de la escena montada, aquello era demasiado para él.

¡Luces tan bello!, más que de costumbre debo decir…-dijo David teniendo a Bill todavía en sus brazos. – ¡Tom es tan afortunado!...

-Claro que lo es…-

-¿Listo?-preguntó su brazo con el suyo, Bill sonrió. Si tan solo su padre o madre tuvieran la misma comprensión que él, las cosas fueran tan diferentes, era una pena.

-¿Lo estas tú?...

* * *

Luces nervioso…-opinó Gustav desde su asiento en los primeros puestos enfrente del "altar", Tom bufó y se sentándose a su lado. – Calma amigo, ni que el novio se fuera a escapar…-bromeo intentando aminorar sus nervios

-Lose, pero… - froto sus manos en el patón, ¿Cuánto más se iba a tardar Bill?, ¿Qué tal si era a él a quien dejaban como novia del pueblo? Vestida y alborotada…¡Eso ni pensarlo!

-¿Tienes un plan B si esto no llegase a ocurrir? Ya sabes que tus temores sean ciertos…-Georg se paro a su lado, Tom giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro terriblemente angustiado. La vida no le pudo premiar con mejores amigos…

-¿Secuestro?- aventuró a decir

-¡Oh!, eso es algo muy poco ortodoxo ¿no crees?-

-¿Bien entonces que opinas que haga?...-las manos de Tom se encerraban en su rostro, ya estaba entrando en un colapso nervioso, y eso no era bueno.

-Podrías rogarle…

Una música suave se empezó a oír en el fondo, la orquesta que había contratado comenzó a tocar. Tom no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle a Georg puesto que las puertas principales del salón fueron empujadas abriéndose de par en par.

El corazón le latió emocionado, ahí estaba su Bill tan hermoso vestido todo de blanco, con el plumero entre sus manos -el ramo recordó- y claro David a un lado llevándolo del brazo. Ya casi era la hora…

En el trayecto hacia el "altar", Bill se dio cuento de lo bellamente que estaba decorado todo, a pesar de que Tom lo había preparado todo. Eso si que sorprendía. Había varias mesas alrededor del salón, estrellas en blanco y negro adornaban las esquinas y enfrente a donde se dirigía se extendían apenas dos hileras de filas.

Vio en ellas a Georg y a Gustav, esto último lo sorprendió, a Natalie -su maquillista-, a Tobi - su otro guardaespaldas-, a Patrick – su otro productor, a una que otra persona del staff y claro que a sus amados perros que ladraron de gusto al verlo pero que curiosamente no se movieron de su lugar. Saki quien iba detrás de ellos tomo asiento junto a Tobi.

-Te lo entregó ahora Tom- al llegar junto a Tom, David tomó la mano de Bill y se la dio-Espero que lo cuides y lo ames como se lo merece, y es que… ¡Mis niños ya crecieron, no lo puedo creer!-lloriqueó David.

-Cálmate, ¿Quieres?-pidió Tom- Vete a sentar de una vez…

David se sentó enseguida de Gustav, sacando inmediatamente su pañuelo. Tom besó a Bill en la mejilla saludándolo, Bill le correspondió el saludo y giraron al frente.

-Él no es gustav…-Bill se señaló al hombre en frente de ellos, traía un traje negro y hasta parecía ser de autentico, al parecer nada estaba resultando como él había predicho.

-Es de verdad...Bueno casi…-Tom rascó con la mano su cabeza algo nervioso-¿Pero a quien le importa?

Bill calló sin saber que decir, toda su treta se había vuelto realidad. En verdad se casaría con Tom y no supo en ese momento si estaba feliz o terriblemente asustado. Pero su corazoncito brincó emocionado, con la sola idea.

-Puede comenzar…-dijo al fin Bill después de una conmoción interna, dio un beso en el aire a Tom y se giro al frente.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión, la vida y el casamiento aparentemente legal entre estos dos jóvenes-habló ceremonioso el padre leyendo el libro en sus manos, vio de reojo a los novios y siguió.- quienes están dispuestos a establecerse juntos por el resto de sus vidas…

Tom de repente se sintió muy ansioso, amaba tanto a Bill que apenas podía controlarse de saltar en sima y comérselo a besos; pero por otra parte, se sentía triste de no poder compartir este momento con su madre, Gordon y con su papá. Sabía de ante mano la reacción que tendrían de haberles dicho. "Hey, Bill y yo nos casaremos, ¿Quisieran asistir a la boda?".

A su madre le daría un paro cardiaco, Gordon seguramente no sabría ni que decir y su padre, bueno el simplemente se terminaría yendo como lo ha hecho toda su vida. Pero al menos él y Bill, tenían grandes amigos que menguaban de sobremanera esa amarga sensación.

Bill estrió su mano libre y enlazó sus dedos con Tom. Su famosa conexión hizo su aparición, Bill le sonrió condescendiente y enamorado a la vez. No quería que Tom estuviera triste en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Tom oprimió con más fuerza los dedos de Bill, era su boda y solo debía de ser feliz.

* * *

-¿Falta mucho para el sí acepto?- Georg bostezó perezosamente, le estaba entrando un sueño tremendo, Gustav le miró con mala cara.- ¿qué? Yo solo preguntaba…

-Podrás fingir al menos que te interesa…-le dio un codazo haciendo que Georg diera un respingo

-¡Oye!-se quejó

-¿Se podrían callar? Intento llorar a gusto…-David se sonó su mocosa nariz, limpiándose de paso sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, Eran demasiadas emociones para su corazón de pollo. Tanto Gustav como Tom le vieron incrédulos – Soy tan feliz…

-¿Falta mucho?...

* * *

Bill movía inquieto su pie, ese tipo se estaba tardando demasiado y para colmo su traje le daba comezón. Al parecer no eran tan magnifico.

-¿Se puede apurar?-exigió Bill mosqueado

El padre paró de lo que decía, sonrió hipócritamente a Bill-Claro, ¿A la parte interesante, no?, Bien, Bill Kaulitz Trümper…

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par interrumpiendo al padre Tom abrió sus ojos horrorizado, una sombra de un hombre se dejo entrever, su sueño…se estaba cumpliendo.

_Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la alta, fornida y altanera figura que se encaminaba al "altar". Tom abrió sus ojos…_

-No…

_-¡Viniste! ¡Tardaste tanto!- Bill para total asombro de los ahí presentes salió corriendo de su lugar, lazándose a los brazos del hombre recién llegado. Este lo recibió gustoso plantándole un beso en su mejilla. _

Los pasos del hombre retumbaron en la cabeza de Tom, no podía ser cierto. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

_- Lamento haber llegado tarde…_

Bushido simplemente no podía, no…él no. Los pasos se detuvieron, Tom se armó de valor, no permitirá que nadie se llevara a Bill.

-¡Andy, pensé que jamás llegarías!-chilló emocionado Bill estrujando el ramo-plumero entre sus brazos

-¿Andreas?...-subió su vista, no era ninguna alta y fornida figura. Solo era su flacuchento y rubio amigo.

-Lo siento Bill, no daba con el lugar-se disculpó avergonzando tomando asiento en las filas del frente

-Bien prosiga…-Tom entonces se permitió respirar con normalidad, Bill a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

-Repito, Bill Kaulitz Trümper, ¿Aceptas como esposo a Tom Kaulitz Trümper, para amarlo, respetarlo y hacerle lo que te venga en gana todos los días de tu vida?-preguntó

Tom volteo inmediatamente a ver a Bill, más le valía no salir con ninguna novedad.

-Acepto-dijo Bill para la felicidad de Tom

-La misma pregunta para ti Tom…no me hagas repetirla

-Claro…-sonrió, tomando a Bill de la cintura, el padre los miró negando con la cabeza.

-Ahora son marido y... ¿Bill?...-alzó una ceja dudoso- como sea, bésense ya malditos niños hormonales

Aplausos, risas, llantos -entiéndase David-, aplausos se extendían detrás de ellos. Bill y Tom se miraron, ¿Había felicidad más grande que esa?

-Juju…-no necesitó escuchar más, Tom devoró los labios de Bill.

* * *

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Tomi!-Bill se lanzó de los brazos de Tom, quien lo rodeo de la cintura.

La conmovedora ceremonia había terminado, y ahora todos estaban festejando entre copas, baile y besos de parte de Bill y Tom.

Habían desmantelado las sillas y el pequeño altar, y el especio se había quedado como la pisa de baile que era en donde estaban ahora. Bill se sentía tan pleno y feliz, ahora como el señor Kaulitz, aunque claro el ya era antes el señor Kaulitz. Tom lo aferraba de la cintura bailan al compás de la suave música.

Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom, nada ni nadie podía quitare esa felicidad que le embragaba en esos momentos.

-O tan solo espera…aun falta lo mejor-susurró al oído de Bill.

-Oh...-Bill encaró los ojos penetrantes de Tom, tragó saliva inquieto.

-Después de esta noche, estarás todo el tempo en mis brazos…- se detuvieron a media pista, Tom lo estrujó mas hacia si pesar de lo pegados que estaban, a nadie pareció importarle puesto que se encontraban ajenos a su mundo.

-Eres tan romántico…pero en algún momento me tendrás que soltar no san tan literal…-Bill hizo una mueca divertido

-Bebe, lo digo de la forma más literal posible, después de lo que te espera…- Tom se relamió los labios hambriento- te va a doler hasta el nombre…

Por primera vez en esa semana -y en mucho tiempo- Bill se estremeció de miedo. ¡Su integridad física estaba en peligro!, ¿Pero Tomi no sabia de lo mal que había sido Bill, cierto?

-Por cierto Billa…me han comentado que te has divertido mucho esta semana…- Tom saboreaba cada momento

-Mierda -pensó Bill. Malditos amigos, maldito traje, maldita Boda… ¿Los jueves su día favorito? O sí, jodidos jueves.

* * *

**Solo falta un capitulo…¡¡Nos vemos!! n,n!!**

_**F. Endeyng**_


	8. Juju

**El ultimo y nos vamos…XD**

* * *

Juju…/Viernes…etc./

* * *

Tom no pudo soportarlo más, apenas la dichosa fiesta se había acabado, rapto a Bill llevándoselo en brazos cual novia al departamento. Se le había olvidado por completo de hacer las reservaciones para la luna de miel y en ese momento no estaba con las ganas ni el tiempo de hacer unas. Además el lugar era lo de menos, lo importante era tener a Bill en su mercedad a la de ya.

Pateó la puerta de su habitación, Bill en sus brazos le miraba incrédulo pero no dijo nada. La cerró con el mismo pie para llevar a Bill y acomodarlo en su cama. Una hermosa combinación. Se abalanzó hacia Bill, quien suspiraba y reía por los besos cortos que le estaba dando en el cuello.

Oyó a lo lejos la voz adormilada de Georg, estaba seguramente borracho. No le dio importancia y siguió besando el cuello pálido de Bill al mismo tiempo que se habría camino quitando del medio al bendito traje blanco.

Aventó su saco a un lado, sonrió cuando Bill metió las manos debajo de la camisa, delineando con sus dedos su firme abdomen. Se inclinó acomodando las piernas entre ola cintura de Bill, besó sus hombros siguiendo por su pecho y vientre, besaba y lamía. Bill parecía ser su dulce favorito.

Bill enredó sus dedos en las rastas rubias, cerró sus ojos permitiendo que Tom hiciese lo que quisiese con él.

Tom se detuvo por un momento y subió la vista para entornarse con el rostro sonrojado de Bill quien abrió los ojos al sentir su mirada. Su corazón latió emocionado y sonrió con confianza para él. Tom besó el puente de su nariz bajando brevemente a sus labios. Sus manos terminaron de desnudarlos, con la vista fija en Bill en todo el proceso.

– Quisiera jugar un poco, pero…-dijo Tom paseando la mirada y los dedos en los muslos de Bill, le abrió ligeramente las piernas. – tengo demasiadas ganas…

Bill se abrumó al ver que Tom se paraba de la cama para tomar de la mesita de noche una caja de condones y un botecito de lubricante. Jamás los notó. SE removió nervioso al sentir como la cama se hundía de nuevo y al observar como Tom abría el frasco untándose en los dedos de su mano derecha.

–Hay que tener mucho cuidado, desvirgare a mi pobre Bill…-silbó llevando un dedo a la pequeña estrechez. Lo movió apenas escuchando a Bill quejarse. Pero trató de ignorar eso moviéndolo más aprisa e introduciendo un segundo dedo. Tenía un problema mayor entre sus piernas.

– ¿Te burlas acaso?- Bill no sabía si llorar o gemir, Tom parecía divertirse mucho ahí abajo, sabía que lo mejor estaba por venir. Se mordió al ya no sentir los dedos, ya habían echo su trabajo.

Tom retiró los dedos abriendo el pequeño (gran) empaque colocándoselo en su sexo, se giró temblando de pura emoción. Se situó entre sus piernas entrando de poco a poco, Bill gimió escandalosamente. Espero un momento, tal vez iba demasiado aprisa.

– ¿Por qué no te mueves?- exigió Bill ciñendo más el agarre de sus piernas. Tom le miró perplejo.

– Parecías quebrarte como una muñequita…-se burló, todavía quieto

– Hay que darle dramatismo al asunto…- río pero calló al instante que Tom se adentraba duro en él.- Pero no tanto…

Tom fingió ignorarlo, y siguió en lo suyo. ¿Cuánto había esperado para tener el cuerpecito de Bill entre sus garras? Lo suficiente como para volverse loco. Daba duro y certero, ¡pero que felicidad!.

– ¡Oh Tom!...-gemía y lloriqueaba de placer rasguñando la espalda de Tom, enredado las piernas en su cintura permitiéndose más contacto, Tom jadeó por la acción.

–Bill…-frunció el seño ante las amorosas caricias, unió hambriento sus bocas callando los chillidos. Sus labios se conectaron deseosos y sus lenguas jugaban en la boca contraria.

Bill despegó sus labios de Tom aun turbado de pura éxtasis. Sentía como la carne de Tom palpitaba en su estrechez, si no acababa pronto iba a morir de tanto placer,

– ¡Dios mío Tom déjame!..¡Ya!- el cuerpecito de Bill apenas podía soportar el ir y venir de las embestidas de Tom quien mantenía fija sus manos en las caderas de Bill.

Tom sonrió con sorna llevándose la mano derecha brevemente a su frente corriéndose el sudor. El cuerpo también se le estaba menguando. Recorrió la vista en el cuerpo perlado y sonrojado debajo suyo. Bill chillaba y se quejaba, en ningún momento dejaba de ser él, ni siquiera en un acto tan intimo.

– ¡Tt-om!- los ojos de Bill se abrieron a lo máximo, Tom había tocado el punto máximo de Bill, podía jurar que más que estrellas veía constelaciones enteras.

–Bill…- cerró fuertemente sus ojos sintiendo la descarga de placer inundarle los sentidos.

El orgasmo mojó sus el vientres y la parte baja de Bill. Tom respiró hondamente tratando de controlar su respiración, vio a Bill con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Bill tembló aun teniendo las piernas envueltas en la cintura de Tom, se sintió mareado y con un terrible calor en la parte descendiente del vientre.

–Recuérdame pedirte el divorcio…-el rostro de Bill lucía hermoso, Tom sonriendo corrió los mechones de cabello que le cubrían.

– No creo querer dártelo…estás apresado a mí para toda la vida…-Bill hizo un mohín en sus labios besando apenas la barbilla de Tom.

Tom lo envolvió en sus brazos rodando en la coma y riendo los dos tontamente, se detuvieron de pronto; como siempre Tom arriba de Bill

–Te amo pequeño manipulador de amigos traidores…-Bill rió entre dientes al sentir la lengua de Tom pasearse por su cuello – Te amo así.

– Yo y mi adolorido trasero te amamos también…-sus ojos pestañearon con sueño, buscó abrigo en el pecho de Tom. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera…

– Me alegro por que….- acarició los cabellos negros, sus labios dibujaron una mueca de lo más divertida.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Bill apunto de quedarse dormido

– Cariño aun nos falta el fin de semana…

El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, los pajaritos cantaban y… ¿oyen eso? Oh, sí no hay nada mejor como amanecer con los alaridos de un Bill en estado _agonizante_.

* * *

Sábado / por la tarde/

– ¿Aún siguen ahí encerrados?-preguntó Georg una vez que vió entrar a Gustav en la sala de ensayos.

– Bueno, Tom es el único que ha salido y fue por falta de "equipo técnico"…-sonrió al recordar a un tom sudoroso y caminar casi a gatas hacia la primera farmacia que encontrase.

– ¡Oh!...-dijo rasgando en silencio el bajo en sus manos. Gustav tomo las banquetas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso, tomó lugar en el asiento de la bacteria.

– Lo mismo pensé yo…casi siento pena por Bill-pensó en su pobre e indefenso amigo

– Casi…-se miraron cómplices y soltaron una carcajada maliciosa. Sí es que Bill salía vivo de esa, jamás se los iba a perdonar.

* * *

Domingo…/ en algún momento del día/

* * *

–Tom me canse de ver el techo…

– ¿quieres saltar entonces cariñito?

–Dios…

* * *

**Les agradezco enormemente a aquellas personas que comentaron o leyeron. ¡Muchas gracias! Esta historia fue algo…¿ridícula? XD, como sea espero que les haya gustado el final (el cual modifique demasiadas veces u,ú), si no…bueno me lo hacen saber n,n. **

**Bien, eso es todo…juju se me acaban las ideas. Bueno, seguiré con otras historias, one shot…blabla y esas cosas. **

**Espero leernos pronto. ;D!**

_**F. Endeyng**_


End file.
